Help With Revenge
by Harahettabacasaru
Summary: This is the replacement story of my story If Only. Its GokuXOc. Kaze was on a journey to kill the demon that killed her entire family one day Goku spotted her and decided to help! REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Meet the Boys

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki…If I did then why do I have to make GokyXOc!**

**Im reeeaaaallllyyyy sorry to Writer-Pretender 11, I couldn't think of anything else for the story "If Only" so I made a new one! I promise this will be better!**

* * *

A girl of about 17 dipped in the cool waters of the lake. She looked down on her hands through the clear, glistening water and tilted her head. Her golden eyes shone to the light of the sun a she smiled calmly. She dipped her shoulder-length brown hair into the water. Still staring at the sky, she played with the water, laughing every time it splattered on her face.

After her lonely bath she quickly dressed up in her cut aquamarine shirt brown shorts and boots. She never knew where she was heading. All she did know was she wanted to find the demon that killed her entire family, the same demon left her in a lonely world in her past.

"_Hey daddy…what do we do tomorrow? It's Sunday!" A young Kaze said tugging on her father's shirt_

"_Lets see… I know, how does a picnic sound?" Her father said_

"_Great!" replied a happy young Kaze._

"_We can even invite your, aunts, uncles and cousins… even though they're just a few." Her father said._

_Over hearing the conversation…"C'mon Kaze lets fix the picnic basket" Her mom said leading her into the kitchen leaving her father at the garden of their home. The young _

_Kaze skipped merrily to her mother and they started preparing for the event the next day_

_The most awaited day came for the happy young girl._

"_Let's go daddy!"_

"_alright, hold on" her dad said as he and her mom got of the house along with her other relatives and started walking into the woods where they used to have picnics._

_They set up the food, the activities and everything else. The day was perfect until…_

_Kaze saw a shadow of a huge demon, she was so shocked she couldn't speak._

_When she did it was too late._

_She was pulled back into a dark place, all she could see was the demon devouring every single family member she had._

"_Mommy! Daddy!" The little Kaze said on her knees, she couldn't do anything. Her eyes were wet with tears; it streamed down her face and onto the darkness of the floor._

_After the last family member was eaten…she passed out_

_She woke up back at home, no one was there._

"_Mommy? Daddy?" Kaze said looking around the house hoping everything was just a dream, but it wasn't… everything… was real…_

Kaze thought of her past while walking out of the woods. "Mama…Papa" She whispered to herself as a tear rolled down Kaze's face. Just then she heard a jeep nearby and men talking.

"Hakkai! Im hungry! When're we gonna eat!" Goku screamed as his head popped through the gap of Hakkai's and Sanzo's chair.

"3 hours to go, Goku" Hakkai said as he slightly laughed. Then, Goku saw a figure of a girl about his age and his height. "Hey Hakkai, Sanzo, look over there!" Goku said pointing to Kaze "It looks like she needs help" Hakkai said as he drove to her. "Not again…" Sanzo said slapping his forehead.

The jeep stopped just beside Kaze.

"Hello Miss, what's your name? Im sorry it's just that you seem lonely, we thought we might help." Hakkai said as he smiled at the young girl.

_It might help…_

"Hi, my names Kaze and you guys are?"

"Oh Yes, this is Sanzo,"

"Tch."

"Gojyo,"

"Hello" He said smiling normally

"And Goku" Goku stared smiling at Kaze he forgot that Hakkai was introducing him.

"Oh, Hey! Nice to meet you!" Goku said in an over-cheery voice.

Kaze smiled sweetly at Goku.

_Wow…he's cute…_

"So where are you heading to you lady?" Gojyo asked as he leaned down from the jeep.

"Oh me? Im on a journey to kill the demon that killed my entire family…" She said as she grinned hiding her sad lonely self in a wide smile.

"We'll help!" Goku ecstatically screamed out.

"What! We can't—"Sanzo was cut by Hakkai

"We'll be glad to! Now, make room for Kaze back there!"

Kaze climbed in and found a spot beside Goku.

Hakkai nodded and drove off.

"So, kill the demon that haunted your past huh?" Goku asked as he looked in Kaze's golden eyes. Kaze lowered them "Yeah…"

"Oh…Im sorry…I-I didn't mean to…s-sorr—"

"It's alright, Goku" she said as she smiled weakly at him. Goku felt warm around Kaze, she was like a blanket around your shivering body when it rained.

Goku smiled at Kaze "Hey Kaze, are you hungry too?" he whispered

"Yeah! Im starving" She whispered back to him

Suddenly she felt demons were around.

"Hakkai…"

"We're on it…"

They all hopped out of the jeep and prepared to fight except for Kaze who was let sitting in the jeep. "Just because im a girl…" She whispered to herself. She wanted to show them that she was powerful too. She summoned her staff then transformed it into a red sword. "Fire…" She whispered as she started slicing and setting demon on flames.

Goku and Gojyo were back to back.

"Wow…" Goku said

"Yeah…" Said Gojyo

"Kaze is good huh?" Hakkai asked Sanzo as they stood while fighting

"Hmph…" Said Sanzo as he shot more and more demons by the second.

Kaze closed her eyes then whispered "wind…"

Suddenly her sword disappeared. There was a ball of wind rotating in between her palms, the longer it stayed there the faster it spun and the larger it grew. She let it go and then it spun out of control knocking every last demon out. She gave a satisfied smiled

She turned to the boys. "Wow…" Was all Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai could say, Sanzo kept silent. She giggled and hopped back in the jeep, it started to get dark so Hakkai started driving towards a nearby town.

"Nice weapon you got there." Said Goku

"Thanks, I found it around my house after…everyone died" She said

"What can it do?"  
"Fire, ice, air, earth, any weapon I choose…I think you get it"

"Yeah, I think I do" he said as he smiled

The jeep entered the next town. Kaze smiled "Wow! Look at all the Pork Buns!"

She said as she watched as they passed by a lot of signs that had PORK BUNS written all over it.

"Oh Yes, I forgot to tell you this time is famous for their pork buns" He said as he continued to drive

"So what else did you forget to tell us, Hakkai? That you're gay?" Goku said laughing slightly as he looked around hungrily

The jeep stopped.

There was an awkward silence.

Giant sweat drops formed on the ikkou's heads

"Uh…" Gojyo said

"Sorry…" Hakkai mumbled then continued to look for an inn.

Kaze giggled.

Kaze heard her stomach grumble "Ah man, am I hungry!" Kaze exclaimed.

Silence.

"And there we have it folks! Another Goku." Said Gojyo.

Goku smiled at Kaze while they stopped right in front of an inn.

"AT LAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSTTTTTT!" Gojyo said as he ran in.

"C'mon Kaze" Goku said as he courteously helped Kaze down the jeep.

"Thanks, Goku" She said as she turned away and blushed

"Well, I guess you and Kaze'll be bunking together tonight since Sanzo doesn't want neither of you and the same goes for Gojyo" announced Hakkai. Goku and Kaze watched as the 3 other men walked in their rooms and closed the doors behind them.

"Man, we are so loved." Kaze said sarcastically.

Suddenly, Kaze felt a hand holding hers…it was Goku's.

_Goku…_

"C'mon Kaze, lets go and see our room…there might be food!" Goku said grinning and they both walked in the room. Hands still held onto each other

* * *

**And that ends the 1st chapter! Please review…Im slowly getting discouraged to write!**


	2. Demon's Shadow

**Sorry for the long wait people. Its writers block…I was blocked pretty bad! Joke…well here it is.**

As Goku led Kaze into the room…_Food! Nee! _

She thought as she smiled and looked at Goku. "Uhm…Kaze. Why are you smiling at me like that?" Goku asked noticing her.

"Oh…uh…" she said

_It's because you're so cute when you want food…_

"Nothing…" she said as she looked down.

"Alright, If you're sure." He said as he smiled at her.

Seeing Goku smile made her smile as well. "Well, here we are." Goku said

As he pointed into the room.

Kaze looked around. "Hm…a mini kitchen." She said as she smiled. "Want some food, Goku?" Kaze asked a

"SURE! FOOD!" Goku said as he hopped on a stool. He sat there watching Kaze as she prepared to cook. "I never knew you could cook…" he said as he cocked his head and the sunset made his golden eyes shine like real gold.

"Oops, sorry! I forgot to tell." She said as she smiled then asked "So, what food would you want?"

"Ooh! Sukiyaki!" he said as he bounced on his seat.

She looked around. "Looks like well have to make use of the ingredients here." She said as she nodded setting up the utensils. Goku watched closely.

_A few minutes later…_

"Hmmm! Kaze! It smells so good!" He said as he looked at her then at the bowl of Sukiyaki she held.

"Of course! Its made by me isn't it?"

They both laughed.

"Well, there you go." Said Kaze putting the bowl of Sukiyaki in front of the hungry boy. She turned around to clean the utensils she used.

"Itadakima—Wait, K-kaze?"

"Yes, Goku?" she asked as she turned around again to face him.

"Do you want some?" He asked as he pushed the bowl at her direction.

"No, Im alright….eat up." Kaze said as she smiled

"Im not eating if you won't have some. Im not going to let you stay in the background while I eat this very _delicious _food that _you _made." He said as he stood up and suddenly held her hand.

She looked down at their hands…"Alright." She said as she sat beside him.

Goku offered to feed her the Sukiyaki, she couldn't resist so she said it was alright.

_After eating. _

"Aw Kaze! That was the best! Thank you!" Goku said as he grinned.

"No problem, anything for you." Said Kaze as she smiled happily.

The ground started shaking.

Goku stood up. "Whats-Whats happening!" he said

Kaze's eyes flashed as she stared at the wall, the figure of the demon…he demon that killed her family appeared.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" Her staff appeared and she shot a fire bolt at the shadow and it disappeared.

She looked around furiously for the shadow, or the demon making it.

"Kaze! Kaze! Whats happening to you!" Goku said as she tried to calm her down.

Kaze's grip on her staff loosened as she felt the presence of the demon disappear.

"Kaze…what was that?" Goku asked as he looked into her eyes.

"I saw him…" she started shaking

"Who? I didn't see anyone?"

"The demon…its…its…"

"Oh...Oh No…"

Kaze's eyes were shaded by her hair.

"Kaze…are you alright now?" He asked.

"Fine. Im…Im fine…" she said

"Now you better get some rest." Goku said as he carried her to her room and laid her there.

She instantly fell asleep. "Kaze…" Goku whispered holding her hand and sitting beside her.

**Awwww…How random and sweet! Review please! Any suggestions? Next chapter is coming up!**


End file.
